


Eden

by Neona_Nyx



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: F/M, after season two, why did this get canceled again?!?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neona_Nyx/pseuds/Neona_Nyx
Summary: Will he be the savior, the one that will heal? or will be a destroyer who will bring an end to both man and angel alike? Honestly, Alex himself doesn't know the answer to that. Broken by both men and angel alike, he doesn't know what to do anymore!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well, it's been about four years since this show got canceled and after rewatching it (or at least most of it) I have decided to write a continuation of Dominion from what theories I had after that dread cliffhanger at the end of season 2. So there will be spoilers for a show.

   Bruised and broken beyond belief, a blonde haired man slowly worked his way through a long forgotten wasteland. He didn’t know how long or how far he traveled, all he knew that each step was agonizing. 

   If only everyone could see how far the chosen one, Alex Lannon, has fallen. How he had nothing left in the world except for the damn markings that coated his skin. Markings that slowly became a curse; Alex started to blame all his misfortunes on them. But none of them sting more than his father’s death and Noma’s betrayal- Alex could still feel the wind rush over him as she carried his limp body, forcing him to fly up with her and into abandoned cars along the way. 

   For days this was his life until that bird hit Noma; then that strange light came, and he was alone. Though instead of waiting around he moved forward; traveling in an eastern direction. Not knowing he was safe, and not knowing where he was going.

   All he knew is that he had to keep moving east, and not to stop until the water made him… he wasn’t sure why, but a few days ago the words just appeared on his body. And even though he hated them, he thought it was best to go along with the markings.  Because they were the only things, he had to go off of at the moment.

   And who knows maybe it was leading him to his own demise

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_ Alex wasn’t sure what was going on all he knew was that he stood before a body of water, and he would have been all alone if not for the gorgeous dark-haired woman in black coming towards him. A woman who was whispering his name; slowly getting closer and closer to him. _

_ Even though he told himself to run his body refused to listen,  he was trapped under the temptresses spell. With no way out and he was afraid.  Especially when she got closer, sure she was beautiful, but something about her made him squeamish… it made his marks burn.  _

_ Then she was close enough to reach out for him... _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Some wet and rough was touching his cheek, causing Alex to open his eyes to see a man and a large furry creature looking down at him.

“Hey, are you alright?” the man asked as he pulled the dog away from Alex, then they back away slightly to give Alex some room and allow him to sit up. It took him a minute to realize what happened and why Alex was on the ground in the first place. He had walked too long that his body decided to collapse on itself. He had fallen asleep… and saw that woman.

“I think so,” Alex replied, his eyes clearing up more to have a better look at the man’s features… he had bright green eyes with a large scar that ran down the left side of his face, almost giving him a sinister appearance- but his eyes were strangely comforting and they told him not to be afraid. That wasn’t the only scar, from what Alex could tell his arms and neck were also covered in scars, marks that looked like he was attacked by an eight-ball or a wild animal.  

He wanted to ask the man who he was, but a sharp noise made them both tense and turn towards the source. Waiting for something to come out and attack the two.

“Hey Luke,” a voice called out, “where did you go?”

The man with Alex signed in relief, before answering him, “over here… Orion found someone passed out.”

The dog barked happily before the man turned his attention back on Alex, asking, “can you stand?”

Alex nodded as he slowly got up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She once thought that everything she was doing was for the good the town, that they were innocents and deserved to be protected. But then that man came and...and…

The brown-haired woman touched her extended belly, desperately trying to find a safe place in this godforsaken world.  Hoping that the self-named prophet who “protected” Mallory wouldn’t find her. Who cares if his words were true that Michael wasn’t human and that… that her child wasn’t going to be human. At least not completely.

“It was for the good of the world,” he told her as some of the men held her in place. Dark laughter ringing out as the church they were gathered in shook; they wanted to use her, use her child to revive a fallen angel- Lucifer. Though that day she noticed something.

That the dark voice sounded almost feminine in nature and it wanted her. 

Laurel Phillips thought that she would never get away from them, surprisingly the fire in the village just went out and sent everything into a panic, and as if something from the great beyond was helping her out. There was a car, full of gas… until now. She managed to get far away until the car ran out of fuel. So now she was stuck walking, for two days she managed to walk a few miles and able to find shelter.

Part of her was still scared that someone from the town would eventually catch up and drag her back, while the other was scared that something was going to kill her- a lower angel who wanted nothing more than to destroy mankind. 

She was all alone and scared and really didn’t have anything for protection. No weapon, really no shelter.

Laurel was going to get herself and her unborn child killed. That knowledge almost broke her, but she didn’t know wh

at to do.

Please, someone…

_Bang!_

The loud gunshot rang through the air causing Laurel to turn around right when the creature wearing the skin of the human fell to the ground. And watched as a young red-haired woman with bright blue eyes made her way towards her, with guns in each hand. A woman who had very odd yet perfect features. And in some strange way, she looked like… Michael.

“Who are you?” Laurel asked the women.


End file.
